fracterafandomcom-20200214-history
Mustafen
Description A tall, green and black skinned figure, with short horns that go straight up. One of the horns is broken, and he has a puncture scar in his chest, which is blackened around it. He wears a simple vest, wide, baggy white trousers, and sandals. In his hand, he holds a large, curved katana in a simple sheath. The hilt of the sword looks remarkable, with a blue leather handle wrap and polished gemstones on the guard, but the sheath is completely unadorned. Just simple leather. Perception 20 - There are leather wraps around the handguard, securing it to the sheath. It looks difficult to draw with those on it. Background Mustafen is one of the many children of Cabiri, one of the Demon Lords of the Abyss. Cabiri is also known as “The Watcher” and rules the city of Kazra'tin, which resides on the border between the Wild and The Abyss, hidden within the Tree of Blight. Cabriri was dissatisfied with the rate of potential souls that were being fed to him and manes, and so began kidnapping women to create Cambions. He raises his children in harsh, gladiator style environments. Mustafen was among the weaker childrens, and was bullied mercilessly as a child. Eventually, he was in conflict with one of his tormenters, who tore his wings off. Mustafen swore vengeance, and killed him with a shiv while he slept. This allowed Mustafen to rise through the ranks, enough to be considered a full Cambion. As a Cambion, he was encouraged to disguise himself and live among the enemy. They watch, learn, and bring information back to Cabiri. Mustafen went to the Eastern Desert, where he lived for 10 years. He met the Merjay when he was about to die of thirst, and proved himself to be a warrior. He trained with them to become Blademaster. He lived with them without hiding his appearance, and they did not judge him. However, he broke his oath to them by leaving and returning to The Wild. Recently, Mustafen had a disagreement with Theodas over his goals. Theodas only seeks to dominate the Wild, and to use them to free the Akuma. To do that, he attempted to control Mustafen's territory and subordinates. In the resulting fight, Mustafen was wounded. He now seeks revenge, and to prevent Theodas from destroying his way of life. Relationships Mustafen has two pet Crimson Basilisks, Nevkra and Dovkra, meaning "Right-hand" and "Left-hand" in Kaftan. Magic Resistance. ''Mustafen has advantage on saving throws against spells and magical effects. ''Fiendish Blessing. Adds Charisma modifier to AC Innate Spellcasting. Mustafen can cast the following spells: Command, Detect Magic, Alter Self (3/day). Plane shift, self only (1/day). Stance Shift. At the beginning of his turn, Mustafen may assume a stance from the following list. The effects last until the beginning of his next turn. * Flame Stance. Your aggression becomes an unstoppable force, able to break through any defense. When you assume Flame stance, choose an enemy creature you can see. You may only attack that creature until your next turn and you deal an extra 1d8 slashing damage to that target on a hit. Negative - You take an additional 1d8 damage from any attack that does not come from your target. * Sand Stance. ''You have trained on the shifting sands of the Eastern Desert, any ground is solid beneath your feet. While in Sand Stance, you are not hindered by difficult terrain, and you have advantage on Dexterity checks and saving throws to avoid being restrained, knocked back, or knocked prone. If you are already restrained, you may repeat your saving throw when you enter the stance. Negative - you have disadvantage on any CON or STR checks or saving throws against an effect that would knock you back or knock you prone. * ''Smoke Stance. Your unnatural movement makes you incredibly difficult to hit from range. While in Smoke Stance, ranged attacks are made against you with disadvantage, and if you would make a DEX save for half damage against a spell or ability, you take no damage if you succeed, and only half damage if you fail. Negative - Melee attacks against you have advantage. * Stone Stance. You stand your ground, unable to be moved by mortal strikes. While in Stone stance, your AC increases by 2. If you take the dodge action while in Stone Stance, you may use your reaction to counterattack any creature who misses you with an attack from within 5 ft. If that attack hits, it deals an extra 1d8 damage. Negative - Your movement speed is halved. Dueling Fighting Style. Mustafen adds +2 to damage rolls when he is wielding a weapon in one hand and nothing in the other. Second Wind (1/day). As a Bonus action, Mustafen may regain 1d10 + 5 hit points. Action Surge (1/day). Mustafen may take another action. Actions Multiattack: Mustafen makes 2 attacks with Raan-Til (sheathed) or Raan-Til (drawn) Raan-Til (sheathed). +8 to hit, range 5 ft, one target, 1d4+6 bludgeoning damage + 1d6 fire damage Raan-Til (drawn). +10 to hit, range 5 ft, one target, 1d8 + 2d4 + 8 magical piercing damage + 1d6 fire damage